She's A Wiley Temptress
by Kooties
Summary: Somewhere in Japan there's a young women living alone in a mansion who's said to be the most beautiful 16 year old in Japan. But she harbors a hardened personality because of a broken heart, will her new roommates be able to bring her love for life back?


Chapter One.

There's nothing I hate more than an overly joyful big eyed bimbo that has no idea what the real world is like. their heads are always stuck in the clouds, so incapable of practically anything. "Kawaii" is the term i believe, but an abused term it is. Being cute is all in somone's behavior and the other person's OPINION. It has nothing to do with what clothes you wear or how often you smile. I prefer being pretty, I'd rather become the ugliest person on Earth before even thinking of being cute.

My name is Sunako Nakahara, I am sixteen years old and I live alone in one of my aunts many luxurious homes all throughout the globe. My classmates tend to be very respectful towards me, I hear whispers often, although you could hardly call them whispers, just quiet talking. They're not saying anything bad in fact it's quite flattering most of the time, but non the less they're still whispers. I obviously lead a very kind lifestyle. But my guardian, my Aunt Yukiko, is hellbent on turning me into her little doll so that she can show me off to all of her rich noble friends.

She wants me to become cute.

So badly in fact that I will now have four capable roommates as of tonight. Very attractive roommates my auntie tells me. She made a deal with them, that if they could make me become a kind-hearted, loving, kawaii girl in three years time the boys will live at this mansion for as long as they would like. All expenses paid. Irresistible huh?

Then again this is all my fault, I had to open my big mouth. Just last year I really was one of those types of girls, overly excited by the world and my eyes sparkled at pretty much anything. My Auntie had introduced me to a wealthy friend of her's son, the future CEO of a important trading company. An arranged marriage was setup nothing but a week later. I grew to really love this boy, I really thought he loved me too. But I was fifteen and foolish and my brain was filled with hearts and flowers. What happened between us, let's just say it didn't end well for anyone. I was so angry in the middle of our announcement party I spilled wine on his face, called him something like a filthy bastard and stormed out. I swore to never be so over my head again, cute things are just distractions. Basically this is just a Retrieve Old Sunako Mission so she can make everyone jealous by her even better then ever reformed niece.

My rambling thoughts are rudely interrupted by a knock at the door, maybe that's a good thing, it's loud and heavy, a man's knock. One of my new roommates I suppose. I should probably hurry to let them inside, after all there is a nor'easter happening out there. But they're capable right? Auntie said so herself. So as I take my sweet time down these expensive marble stairs I laugh a little at the continuous banging on the door. How impatient. That really bothers me.

By the time I reach the door it sounds like eight hands clashing on the wood as if they were teenage girls running from Jason. This tempts me to make them wait a tad longer, if they're annoying me they deserve it. That's the way I look at pretty much everything, in black and white, I really just don't care. Sometimes I feel like a robot, that's what Auntie calls me. But the obnoxious clattering is getting on my nerves so I pull open the door easily. Always for my own benefit, that's the only way I do things lately.

At lightning speed four boys pile into the house and slam the door shut, one of them, a dirty blond pushes back against the door with much force as another with black hair eagerly locks it. The smallest of the group is clinging to the arm of a red head who was surveying the situation carefully. The situation being my breasts. Great, a pervert, nonchalantly I fold my arms over my chest signaling him to turn his gaze somewhere else or else.

"Where were you once we started knocking two minutes ago?" The dirty blond pushes himself off of the door and focuses his attention on me. Two minutes? Oh please, it takes three minutes for the brain to die, and it's only rain, nothing catastrophic. I can tell this boy is going to be the most troublesome.

"That's none of your business Kyohei," The black haired one says to him, he gives me an apologetic look, "He's just annoyed because we were chased here is all."

"Chased?" I repeat the word a few times in my head. Well I guess in this town anything's possible with all of these crazed girls living here, my best guess is they saw the boys and went mental. Now how is that cute? They're like rapid dogs,"Never mind, just leave your bags there for now until Yukiko shows up. Have a seat in the living room I'll bring out some tea"

This isn't good, I'm hating this already. It's barely been three minutes and it already feels like it's been a century. I can't even fathom how long three years will take. With a sigh I gather my thoughts and start into the living room with the tea kettle and some cups. "Sakura!" I cringe a little bit at the voice, Auntie has arrived and so my punishment begins.


End file.
